


My Sister's Secret

by DeafAngel2000



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Apologies, Coming of Age, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Friendship, Gen, Hidden Depths, Lies, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Magic, Mermaids, Post-Episode: s01e05 Something Fishy, Redemption, Secrets, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAngel2000/pseuds/DeafAngel2000
Summary: Everybody has a secret. Some for the better, some for the worst. But regardless of that, the truth always finds its way out.Always.So the moment my sister, Cleo, left for college, I knew it was time. She left too many secrets behind and I'll follow all the clues I have left to unearth them! And since no one can (or won't) give me answers, nor do I trust anyone, it's up to me and me alone to discover what mystery behind the" Golden Tail Incident".I don't know what exactly I'll find, or if I'm going to like it or not, but after 2 years of feigning ignorance, I know one thing is for certain:It all started on Mako Island.EVERYTHING changed the night after Cleo was rescued with her friends from the island.She changed.And I demand to know WHY!
Relationships: Ash Dove/Emma Gilbert (mentioned), Don Sertori/Samantha Roberts, Kim Sertori & Charlotte Watsford, Lewis McCartney/Cleo Sertori (mentioned), Will Benjamin/Bella Hartley (mentioned), Zane Bennett/Rikki Chadwick (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Goodbye, Cleo

**3rd POV**

It was mid-February, the last month of summer in Brisbane (AKA the Gold Coast of Australia). The sky's never been clearer, the oceans never been a greater shade of blue and the sun couldn't have been any brighter.

But for one household, it was a day of wild excitement... and contempt.

On Runaway Bay, a household was hosting a very special Going Away Party. The home was filled and decorated in blue, red, and gold decorations and balloons. As various families and guests were partying in the backyard, two vans with a moving truck attached to one of them sat in front of the house with boxes filled with varieties of clothes, toiletries, miscellaneous items, and furniture.

Red and blue party streamers hung from the ceilings and backyard deck as gold and blue cups, plates, and napkins were arranged on tables under a large white tent set up close by the jetty. Gold-lettered balloons spell out "F-A-R-E-W-E-L-L" on display in the living room and music blared from the sound system, enticing many people to dance on the front lawn.

And whose house was hosting this big party? It was none other than the House Sertori, in honor of 4 special girls going away to college that day. Having graduated high school almost 3 months prior and received their acceptance letters around the same time, all the families (mainly Don Sertori and Lisa Gilbert) decided to plan a party for the day girls left for school at the prestigious University of Sydney, a drive that would put the girls 9 hours away from their families.

And who were these special girls: Rikki Chadwick, Isabella "Bella" Hartley, Emma Gilbert, and last but not least, Cleo Sertori.

Also speaking of school, what were the girls going to college for:

Rikki Chadwick was going on a scholarship to continue in Business. The young woman figures that since she's always been good at money and saved her cafe from financial ruins, she might as well keep going.

Bella Hartley was going to school for Arts and Humanities. She loved singing in the cafe, but she also wanted something different. Nothing like being a traveling hotel manager like her dad, but something more subtle.

Emma Gilbert will also attend and double-major in Education, specifically Physical Education and Business. She may have lost the ability to swim competitively, but after her family vacation and taking classes online to graduate, she had a renewed love for traveling and wanted to do something with both with them.

And as for Cleo Sertori, who also snagged a scholarship, will be going to school for Life Science. She had a new love for science, specifically ocean science, and was accepted into the Department of Marine Science.

Don had been apprehensive about his oldest child moving away, and had even elected that she and her friends go to the school nearby, Brisbane University, and stay home. But his college-bound daughter argued against it, calmly explaining that she wanted some distance away from home, to have her adventures in a new place. Cleo went as far as to say that she needed to "'find out her new identity outside of the Gold Coast'".

Don still didn't like the idea, but he knew her friends and trusted them to look out for his eldest...not knowing that there was more to the reasons why Cleo and her friends had chosen that specific school.

In fact, as he stood in the backyard talking to Niel Gilbert, Cleo walked right up to them and asked if she could have a minute with him.

"So, do you have all of my stuff put into the truck?" Cleo asked, a worried frown growing on her face. "I know I packed most of my things with Sam's help, but I just don't want to leave anything behind."

"Sweetie, it's not like we're packing up your whole room!" Don stated. "You'll be back for Christmas and then for the summer holidays. And if you did leave something behind, I'll send it to you in the mail. Stop worrying and enjoy the party. It's all for you, well, you and your friends."

Seeing the worry lines visibly relax on her face, Don rested both hands on her face and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Look at you, all grown up and ready to take on the world. It seems like it was only yesterday when your mom and I first brought you home from the hospital. You didn't cry much, just looked at the world as if you wanted to see all the wonders it had to offer," he reminisced. Cleo turned to see Bev not far behind them talking to some of the guests. "Now, here you are, 18 and heading off to college in about a few hours. It almost makes me want to cry."

Cleo laughed softly. "Dad, it's not the end of the world. School won't officially start for another 2 weeks. If you miss me, I'll be a phone call away. If there's an emergency, I'll be here as fast as I can. And I know the same will apply to you too! Don't worry."

Don scoffed. "I'm your father, I'm supposed to worry! Don't get me wrong, I was with you during the college tour, Sydney is a fine school! But as a parent, I still think you should consider going to USC or Queensland University-"

"DAD!" Cleo exclaimed, stopping him. She took a breath and continued, "Believe me, I know where you're coming from. But please let me do this for myself. I know I can still come home, but let me prove myself first!"

Amongst the noise around them, there was tense, momentary silence between the two. But then Don nodded.

"You're right," Don relented. "You're an adult, I should let you live your life. But just know that if you need anything, and I mean anything-"

"-I'll come straight to you," Cleo finished with a sad smile. "I'll go check on the girls now."

"Yeah, you do that. I'm pretty sure that they're just as excited to go too."

Rubbing her cheek one last time, the two parted ways. Cleo made her way to the dancefloor, where she met up with Emma, Rikki, and Bella.

When Emma came back after graduation, Cleo had to admit that she was really worried. Yeah, Bella helped Cleo and Rikki shoot a comet back into outer space and saved the world, but considering their past with...additional mermaids, risking an internal struggle between the two terrified her.

But luckily enough, the two got along great and Bella had her own unique personality to add to the group!

"So, is he crying yet?" Rikki asked blatantly.

"Rikki!" Emma scolded, "don't be so rude! I was on the other side of that kind of talk not that long ago. And considering how BOTH of my parents are, Cleo has it easy."

"Well, I think it's sweet, but considering how my parents had to leave before the party though gave me their best wishes, I think any parent would cry if they saw how far their child has come," Bella said.

"Well, thanks to getting that scholarship, it won't affect my dad or our living expenses. Hence why he's not here..." Rikki trailed, before putting on a bright smile. "But you know what? He probably wishes us well and all! Besides, we're heading to Sydney! The opera house, beaches, the school. And no one knows us. Nothing to stop a couple of mermaids from having fun!"

"RIKKI!" three of them exclaimed.

"Alright, alright!" Rikki raised her hands in surrender. Bella started laughing though, causing the remaining three to join in.

Everything seemed perfect for the unsuspecting mermaids as they celebrated their newfound freedom and new adventures. However, while the party went on, unknown to everyone else downstairs, there was someone upstairs that wasn't in the mood to celebrate...

* * *

Up in a pink-and-white beach themed bedroom, a young girl was sitting on her bed, wearing a light pink dress. The girl had long, honey blonde hair that went down her back and freckles on her round face.

This girl's name was Kimberly Sertori, the younger sister of Cleo Sertori.

Kim wore a solemn expression on her face as she looked around her bedroom and at the pictures, various toys, devices that cluttered her dresser, and the photos she had kept over the years.

Her sister was moving out and heading to college today...and she had no idea how she felt about it.

She had chatted up how she was looking forward to taking over her bedroom while she was gone (which her dad said wasn't going to happen), keep the clothes she had "borrowed" from Cleo (which she mostly gave back) and that she won't even realize she's gone.

Which was hard to believe given the party downstairs.

Hearing the music blaring from downstairs, she shook her head as she got up and walked across the room to pick up a picture of her and Cleo. It was just the two of them in Cleo's freshmen year of high school on her birthday. Their dad had gone and given her another kiddie part, but there had been a bounce house involved, so it made up for it.

She smiled as she recalled how humid that day was and how Cleo's hair had gone all frizzy as she clung tight to her then 11-year-old sister.

Funny to think it would be Kim's turn to be 15 while she was away. Not that anyone cared.

Ever since Cleo got her acceptance letter, actually since her graduation, their dad had been nothing short of appraising his eldest at everything she has going for her. Whether it be the college, the acceptance letter, the scholarship, or even her short-lived job as a dolphin trainer. Just anything under the sun regarding her sister was giving her a massive headache!'

Even now, as the partygoers carried on, Don was relentless as he constantly talked about her. Yes, the Gilberts were just as bad, from what Kim could gather, but her dad was on it.

Don't get Kim wrong, she knew how unbelievably proud he was since he opted out of college and took to the fishing business after his dad. And he knew especially after the divorce, how rough things were for her afterward.

But there was only so much he could do before praising becomes bragging.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

Jumping at the sound, Kim quickly opened the door to see it was her stepmother, Samantha, or Sam as she liked to be called. Her hair was pulled back and in a light brown dress.

"Oh, hey!" Kim tried to fake her enthusiasm as she let her in.

"Hey yourself," Sam said. "How come you're not downstairs celebrating with everyone else?"

"Why not? I won't miss her," Kim answered.

Sam laughed. "Oh, I doubt that. She's your sister, and that doesn't just go away. Not easily. It seems only like yesterday when the three of us first met."

"You mean when I sent you swimming from Dad's boat by accident? Yeah, fond memories. Well, this party is for her leaving, so I don't agree with that," Kim retorted. "Did you bring everything down?"

"All that's left is the basics, her wallpaper and a few of her things she didn't want to bring. It's packed up in the car out front and just waiting to be unpacked in a dorm-"

"Apartment," Kim corrected. Cleo had, for some reason, thought it would be better to live off-campus than in a dorm. Something about needing privacy and advocating "'what better way to be responsible than to be living with friends!'"

Sam nodded. "Apartment. She'll be moving into her apartment with her friends and you'll be here starting your first year of high school. Two new starts, and you won't be together to start them. Is that why your not downstairs? Is this too much for you? It's her big day, and you should be there."

Kim shook her head. "To be honest, I don't know how I'm supposed to be feeling right now. On one side, it's not a big deal to make a spectacle out of. She'll be back! She can visit on holidays and vacations. She's not dying!? She's just going...to school. That's the other side, she's coming back. Honestly, ever since she got that stupid letter to go to Sydney, everyone thinks she won the Golden Ticket. The only thing I can be grateful for is that I get the whole house to myself!"

Sam gave a long look at her one more time before asking, "Kim, is this hard for you? Cleo leaving?"

Kim paused before she can say anything. "No, so don't worry, Sam. I'll join everyone downstairs when it's time for her to go, I promise. I just need more time to myself and away from the party and the crowd. That's all."

Well, Cleo's crowd, if she was being honest. Her boyfriend, Lewis, had to go back to the States after Cleo graduated, so he couldn't see her off. Rikki and Kim never got along, so another good thing coming out of this was not dealing with her. Emma - how she graduated, Kim will never know- chose the college because it was new territory, and she also suspected it was to be closer to her best friends again, Kim suspected. And Bella, probably the only one worth liking, would go for Performing Arts.

And they're all going to the same college? Isn't the main point of college intended to break away from old friendships and form new ones!?

If Kim listened to her gut instinct, she'd readily suspect there's more to her sister's living arrangements than she's letting anyone know.

Seeing the faded determined look on her face, Sam sighed as she got up from Kim's bed. She wasn't going to budge and she won't make her. Her stepdaughter may be spoilt at times, but that doesn't mean she's not headstrong.

"Alright," Sam relented. "I'll see you outside when she leaves. Be there to say goodbye, OK?"

Kim nodded as she watched her stepmom walk out of the room. And as soon as the door closed and she was sure that she was gone, Kim found herself walking towards her bed and grabbing something from inside her pillowcase.

It was a bunch of printed papers that held familiar handwriting and drawing of fishtails...and mermaids.

Printed extracts of Cleo's diary.

Kim couldn't help but feel giddy inside. She's had them since she was 12. When she still had the diary in her possession, she had originally copied them in case she accidentally lost the diary. Which was proven right when it had disappeared out of nowhere!

But after Cleo had told about the project, she tried to let it go. Yet, after the camping trip to Mako Island nearly two years ago, she couldn't shake the doubt that there was something on the island that roused something in her.

Thus she still reflects over them from time to time, scanning every single, little detail involved. She wonders why her sister is so attached to Mako, and the fact that Cleo went all weird on Mako during that trip only raises her suspicions further about the island. And she was not dismissing the sudden gusts of winds practically steered at her!

So since then, Kim had found herself constantly reading the extracts. Trying to make sense of what she's been reading. The powers, the tails, the extensive details regarding life under the sea...

Anyone could be a great writer, but unless her sister was pushing herself, Kim would believe that at some point, everything Cleo wrote...might be real.

But even when she had accused Miriam Kent of being one at the pageant, everyone had gotten wet. So didn't that discount here too? But then again, she could have lied too?

Either way, Cleo's leaving would be the perfect chance to explore Mako. If she is somehow connected to the island, then her being around would help Kim much. And she couldn't do it this week either. Her dad had been constantly fretting over Cleo's departure, his job, and making sure Kim herself was prepared for her first year of high school. She would be monitored almost as soon as Cleo left, just so her dad could have something to take his mind off his minor case of Empty Nest Syndrome...even if he's not quite there yet.

So, in conclusion, next week she would go to Mako for the last week before school starts do a little exploring.

Suddenly, there was another knock on the door.

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

KNOCK!

With a slight panic, Kim swiftly put the papers back in her pillowcase and jumps back into her bad, trying to act as normal as possible.

"Who is it?" she called.

The door opened and Don peeked his head in. Kim took in the sad eyes trying to hide behind the smile he wore.

"Come downstairs, it's time," he simply said.

Kim sighed. And now it was time.

"Alright, I'll head down," she said.

Don looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Kim shrugged. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your sister is leaving? Aren't you a little upset about that? You weren't even down for the party?" Don asked her.

"Why? I don't see the point. It's not like we're never going to see her again. She'll be back, I think. And it's not like I'm going to miss her either," Kim states sarcastically at the end.

"Kim, be a bit more gracious, will you?" he reprimands. "Can't you just be proud of her for once?"

Kim felt a rise in herself, begging to fight that dispute and clenched her fists. And then, she took a few breaths and calmed down, feeling the rise squander and her anger deflate.

She didn't want to fight today.

Opting out of responding, she got up and chose to ignore her as she walked past him and headed down the stairs. Meanwhile, Don watched her go and shook his head. He, for the life of him, couldn't understand: Why his youngest was like this?

She found herself blending in as friends and families came out to the front to see the girls off. Except for Rikki and Bella, people bombarded Cleo and Emma, giving them their good wishes, good luck, and - for their families - goodbyes.

Kim just folded her arms and found herself just standing awkwardly, not sure whether or not to wait for Cleo to notice her or walk straight up to her. Luckily though, it seemed to be the former.

Turning her head from her mom, who came to say goodbye, Cleo looked up, locked eyes with her sister, and excused herself to go talk to her. And by the time she got there, a brief moment passed before Kim chose to break the ice.

"So, I guess this is it then," Kim started. Cleo smiled sadly and nodded. The two may have had their differences over the years, but she would still miss her.

"So...when school starts, you'll be attending high school," Cleo said. "Are you going to continue attending South Coast High, like me?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I had Dad sign me into another one close by. It's called Ocean Tides High School. A few years old and all, but so far, only good things said. Figured I had a better chance there at someplace new. The last thing I want is to be someplace where all the teachers would expect me to take after my 'Darling Dear Sister'. Plus, the others required uniforms."

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Fair enough, if that's what you want. You know, I might miss you."

This made Kim stiffen and avoid contact. She wasn't lying when she told Sam how she felt, but expressing this type of emotion (Sadness? Longing? Guilt perhaps?) made her feel very uncomfortable, almost naked. Lasting so long without a snarky or witty comment to her sister felt wrong.

She hated feeling vulnerable!

"I'll miss you too," Kim stated, but couldn't get herself to mean it truly.

Cleo brought her int a hug and Kim had to force herself to warp her arms around and return it.

"Cleo, come on! It's time to go!" they heard Rikki yell ahead of them.

The two sisters broke apart and Cleo excused herself to walk towards Sam and their dad to say any last goodbyes. She watched as she embraced them one last time, holding them a little longer than she should have, longer than with Kim, before pulling away and hopping inside one of the vans with Emma while Bella and Rikki got inside the other one.

With the sound of the engines running, Kim watched as the vans started running and then took off down the street. Everyone went and stood where the vans once were, yelling and waving the girls off as a final goodbye.

Everyone but Kim though, who watched as dust collected from her sister and friends' departure.

If she was honest to herself enough, maybe she could get herself to admit she's a little saddened by Cleo leaving. But honestly, she also wasn't. Yes, she would miss pranking her and annoying her. However, she wouldn't miss the things that came with Cleo's presence, such as doing extra chores and friends that can't seem to remember that they have their own houses to hang out at.

But for now, she's excited to spend the remaining weeks having the house all to herself and finding new ways to keep herself entertained...

...At least until Kim managed to steal away from under her dad's nose.

And she especially knew that now the clues that Cleo had left behind in her diary would help her solve a long-3-year mystery of the "Golden Tail Incident", and as well as the curious case of Mako Island.


	2. Exploring Mako Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I didn't state this before: The Moon Pool took damage, just like in canon, but is still active!

**_At the Sertori household..._ **

**_Saturday..._ **

**Kim's POV**

_" Darkness is there. But so is light._

_The passage shall lead me_

_towards a light_

_Where at a moon's magic_

_shall take its place_

_The pool comes into view_

_A cauldron of shimmering blue,_

_Silent and still_

_Until the time comes_

_Step in, if you will_

_And look above_

_The moon bestows a gift_

_More than you would know_

_The white light graces the water_

_Bubbles boil_

_Sparkles fly_

_A passing moment_

_It is done_

_A gift is given_

_All with 3 choices_

_To light up a life_

_To flow through your dreams_

_To freeze a moment in time_

_I have passed beyond the humanly possible_

_A secret I now that only water can unveil_

_I hold in unison with a chosen few_

_Together we are bound by its magic_

_Golden-orange_

_soft to the tough_

_the dolphins are my friends_

_And my heart's in the surf_

_I'm no ordinary girl_

_Far from who I once was_

_The ocean calls to me_

_A cry I cannot suppress_

_Leaping the crest of the waves_

_Searching its infinite depths_

_Gazing upon all the wonders it beholds_

_I am where I belong_

_I am alive. "_

...

FLAP!

I threw the pages to the side and covered my face with a pillow to hide the frustrating growling my throat emitted in difficulty. Lifting the cushion from my face, I put it aside and grabbed the excerpts again to read through the poem.

If my sister was going for mysterious and hard-to-read, then she had-it-down pats! I've read that poem maybe a hundred times and I **still** couldn't decipher what Cleo was describing.

I understand she's making references to the ocean, a certain place with a pool, the Golden-orange being about the tails she drew, but 3 gifts? That made no sense to me!

I swear, she's sounding more like a sea-witch more and more, which wouldn't be too off from when I thought Miriam Kent was a mermaid!

And I can't help but get the sick feeling in my stomach that from Sydney, she's laughing at me!

And it didn't improve my odds that I'm setting out to Mako Island soon. Cleo had left for college two weeks ago and Dad had been sure to keep her completely busy for those last two weeks. She was positively sure the Empty Nest Syndrom was coming in early, with the only benefit of getting paid when she was brought on the boat to work for the remaining summer vacation! And Sam took a similar approach but was thankfully more lax about it.

After all the last-minute Back To School shopping was done, Dad and Sam were finally out for rest of the day, leaving me with the crucial part to deal with that I had today - _and only TODAY_ \- to find out what's happening on the island before school starts in two days!

I might never get an opportunity at a chance like this again, so I can't blow this!

Getting up, I psyched myself up in determination as I got dressed. I put on a pink bikini covered them with a pink undershirt and light, blue jacket followed by some jean trunks that went to my waist with some sneakers. Then, stuffing the excerpts in one of my bookbags, I quickly did my hair into french-braided pigtails. After that, I headed downstairs, where I quickly filled up a canteen with water and took out some sandwiches that Sam made the other day to have for lunch. After all, who knows how long I'll be there?

I also made it clear to include binoculars, a flashlight (should invest in a headlamp), wrap bandages, a portable charger and cord, and Dad's camping switchblade (that he thought I had no idea where it is but I did) and bug spray! Doing a quick once-over and patted myself on the back for an all clear, I put on my book bag and headed out the house.

* * *

**_On Mako Island..._ **

It wasn't that hard to find a boat to rent when you're hitchhiking off of someone already heading over there.

After I paid the fisherman for the ride, the first place I headed was where my family and I last camped, seeing as that was as good as any place to start. It's a good thing I had a headstart because the weather would be humid, and humidity on an island jungle would drain my energy quickly!

As I got off his boat and set out onto the beach, I heard him call from behind me.

"Don't forget to set your watch at Noon!" the fisherman warned as I walked away. "Any later than that and I will leave you here!"

I just waved my hand, signaling that I heard him and quickly set my phone to noon I should have enough time to get to the campsite.

Once I left the sandy beach, I climbed up a few beach rocks and hit tropical terrain before starting my hike up into the dense jungle. Australia was having a slight heatwave and if anything, this trip wouldn't be so easy as I thought.

As I marched up the trail, I started to recount on what I was able to understand from the excerpts in snippets:

1\. I needed to hike up the island. Not to the point I'm at the top of the old volcano, but near the thickest parts of the mangrove forest.

2\. I needed to search for a waterfall, which shouldn't be too hard. Cleo mentioned something about a stream. So where that is, a waterfall can't be far ahead.

3\. I'm looking for a cave entrance.

The last one is where Cleo's "guide" stops being so helpful. And considering that she's talking about cave openings, I figure that I might be looking for openings in stone walls. But the line that said, '" _Darkness is there. So is Light ,_"' had me thinking that perhaps she meant a different type of opening.

The more I pondered on it, the more I thought about the choices that put me in this position.

For a time, I realized that what I'd been waiting to do for almost 3 years had its flaws.

 _What if this is a wild goose chase? What if this entire diary was bogus and I get lost? What if I die here? Will my body rot and get swallowed into the ground and only be discovered under pure coincidental circumstances!?_ I started to panic inwardly. I didn't want to be here for the rest of my life! I was almost 15, for God's sake! I had so much to live for...

If I could think of anything. The humidity was starting to rise and I could feel my heart pumping fast as the heat was starting to get to me already.

Feeling the sweat pouring down my face, I quickly brushed it away with the sleeve of my jacket. I wasn't sure if sweating was the product of either the climbing temperature or my anxiety making me feel this way.

_Pull yourself together, Kim Sertori! You won't die here and you're just overreacting!_

I had to shake these feelings off my head. I had every right to be here as much as the next! Mako Island, for starters, was a legitimized nature preserve! There was no list on who could be _and_ not be here! Secondly, my sister spent so much time in detail writing about this island, and whether or not it's based on something real or pure fiction, I had a right to satisfy my curiosity and see for myself! And thirdly...

Suddenly, the image of an old memory passed through my mind.

_Cleo's hands getting wet, me following her to the bathroom, the obvious sight of an oversized, golden tail appearing right before the door closed..._

**GGGRRRRRR...**

I looked down to har my stomach growling. Time for lunch! Maybe this will help me take the edge off.

Coming back to the present, I realized that I made it to the campsite. Looking at my watch, I noticed that it took me a better part of the day until I got there. So, I decided to sit down and have lunch.

Pulling out one of Sam's tuna sandwiches and my water cantine, I replenished myself as I also decided to go through my excerpts again.

Looking back at the printed drawings, I remembered the golden tail and reaffirmed my beliefs that I at least owed myself the right to find out the mystery behind its appearance. You don't just see something like that and expect to forget it! I never could, and I didn't even want to rely on Elliot's help.

He'd never believed me, especially after the beauty pageant shenanigans, and even if he did, he practically ghosted me from his life after his family returned from touring the world. Granted, I kind of took advantage of his crush, but I did him a really good favor! He was so obvious and I showed him exactly what type of person he could get stuck with if he wasn't careful!

And the fact that he and I were going to different schools made it all the better. I didn't need him anyway!

BEEP!

BEEP!

I quickly pulled out my phone and saw the timer had gone off. My ride over here would be leaving soon if I didn't hurry up. No matter, best-case scenario, he's a good samaritan and waits for me until I returned.

The worst-case scenario was that he did leave me here alone as he told me he would...which I have mixed feelings about.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._ **

**3rd POV**

The fisherman had gotten his catch for the day and looked down at his watch as an alarm went off before looking out at the beach.

The young lady he arrived with should be back soon.

So, he decides to wait for a good 10 minutes.

Then, those 10 minutes became 30 minutes.

But then those 30 minutes turned into an hour and he needed to go. Yeah, he should go and look for her, yet he was a busy man with people to see and places to go, and it wasn't like he had her number or anything. He couldn't spend the rest of his day waiting for her to return!

He'll be sure to tell the Water Police about an anonymous tip of someone trapped on the island when he got back to the mainland.

Taking one last look at the beach, he sighed before turning on the engine in his boat and started to sail off.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

The sun was setting and I looked up to see the light few of a Full Moon coming ahead.

After lunch, I quickly looked at my watch and realized that my ride must have left without me. Under any other circumstances, I'd be mad, but I was burning daylight!

I continued to hike up the island and through a deeper brush of mangroves. As I walked, the enormity of the extinct volcano dawned on me and had me thinking just how long has this island has been around. Was it ever inhabited? Did anyone, or _anything_ , live here?

I stopped myself there at that train of thought and shook my head. _Great, I'm sounding like Cleo!_

Brushing that off to the side, I noticed that it was getting marginally cooler and cooler until I heard it.

_**Rushing water...** _

As soon as I realized the implications, I sped off. Doing my best to follow the sound as if it was a message from a higher calling!

Once I got to the source, I was surprised by what awaited me. Inbetween two rocky formations was a waterfall, the water piling before drifting into a river in a downward direction. I looked up to see a perfect view of the cone of the volcano closer than I was before and that had me believing that perhaps, I climbed up higher than I expected.

Realizing I was on the right track, I had to search. If this was the place, and Cleo came here a lot, then shouldn't there be any signs of human interactions?

I kept looking and looked around...And then I saw it.

Rope.

I walked ahead and there was was no mistaking it. Tied attached to a boulder, a pile of long rope (maybe 15-20 ft) laid nearby. Moving forward to grab it, all it took was one misstep until I felt nothing under my feet and descended into darkness.

* * *

" _Ughhh_..." I groaned, feeling a faint pounding in my head. Rasing my upper body from the sandy ground, I lifted a hand to my head and felt moisture around a growing bump. I quickly pulled it back to see a few traces of blood from it. Great...

I quickly searched, and relieved, myself to the bandages I packed with me ahead of time quickly wrapped it around my head. Though I scolded myself a little about forgetting the alcohol and disinfection wipes.

I looked around in the dark and pulled out my flashlight to reveal that I fell into some underground cave. Probably hit my head against the cave wall as I fell. It took me a few minutes to remember what happened prior and to that and I suddenly realized...

Why was there rope by the hole? Right by the waterfall? It didn't seem brand new, but too worn out either. Just well used, almost like it's been placed there for a while!

I looked at my watch, thankful it wasn't damaged, and nearly cursed.

It was almost midnight!

If any ride I had has long been gone, then that left the only possibility of the port police running around to see me! Oh, well that's just relieving!

This eerily reminded me of that time back in Cleo's sophomore year when dad had to get her from the station...right before everything changed.

Getting back on my feet, I looked up at the hole and realized that it was a one-way stop and I couldn't climb up...unless someone put that rope there for that exact purpose! But with that logic, that must mean that something's here. So, with no place else, I went progressed inward through the caves.

I must have been walking for a short time until I saw a light appear through the opening of the walls. Praying that it was an opening to the outside world, I climbed up a few rock-like steps (leading me to believe something was here years ago) and past through.

The most I could describe it was a hidden cave within a cave. There was sand surrounding a deep, blue pool that was essentially illuminating throughout the cave against the walls.

As I walked through the small space, I quickly dropped my backpack to the ground and dug through it to get the excerpts. I read the first few passages again:

" _Darkness is there. But so is light._

_The passage shall lead me_

_towards a light_

_Where at a moon's magic_

_shall take its place_

_The pool comes into view_

_A cauldron of shimmering blue,_

_Silent and still_

_Until the time comes..."_

I looked to the pages, then the pool...

To the pages again..,

To the pool...

_Pages..._

_Pool..._

_Pages..._

**_Pool..._ **

There's no possible way this pool is the exact one Cleo wrote about! It couldn't be...

And '" _Until the time comes..._ "', what time is she talking about?!

I didn't want to believe what I was seeing. Cleo told me she just imagined all the stuff she wrote. Could it be that she came here three years ago? Maybe got inspired by this place?

As I continued to contemplate, I started to hear a subtle bubbling behind me. Turning my head, I noticed the pool starting to boil and strange lights emit from within and glowing bubbles emerging up to the ceiling. The cave walls started to feel it getting warmer, increasing the already humid environment.

Kim knew the volcano on the island was extinct, but, um, is that supposed to happen? And speaking of volcanos...

The bubbling rose faster and faster, and as I put my excerpts away, a strong light shined down onto the pool. Hastily, I got up and stood towards the edge of the pool to see the Full Moon towering above her, the cave ceiling stretching that high for the opening. Was I inside the volcano itself!? As I looked down to see the glowing, bubbling pool start to resemble a sauna, I started to feel nervous just being near it. So, I turned around and started to step away and until...

The surrounding rocks around the pool must have gotten drenched without me noticing because I slipped and fell back-first into the pool!

I let out a quick scream before I went under. I struggled underwater and screamed before I took a quick dive before surfacing up into the surface.

Spitting out saltwater and wiping my eyes, I looked up as to the moon as it continued to glare down at me. The boiling pool didn't feel hot, warm yes, but not like what any I've been in a sauna would feel like. For a minute, I felt all my senses heighten around me and something...unexplainable coursing within me and I did not want to know what it was!

" _Darkness is there. But so is light._

_The passage shall lead me_

_towards a light_

_Where at a moon's magic_

_shall take its place_

_The pool comes into view_

_A cauldron of shimmering blue,_

_Silent and still_

_Until the time comes..."_

I don't know why this suddenly came back to me out of nowhere but it was terrifying at how almost fitting that passage was.

But just as it started, it was over. I watched as the moon moved over the cone of the cave and the pool eventually started to calm down. And I didn't hesitate swimming towards the edge and climbing out either!

I stumbled upon the ground and almost kissed the sand below me after..whatever it was that just happened ended!

Now, it was time to go! I grabbed my bag, ran out of the cave, through the passageway I ventured through earlier, and once I found the entrance I fell through. I started climbing out quickly!

It took some time, but eventually, I made it out and ran for all that was the life of me! I and deep into the forest, past the mangroves, tripped, and fell a few times before making my way back to the beach!

I huffed and grunted as I fell to my knees. I turned my head back to the island.

What the hell was that!?

I took in deep breathes as I tried to rationalize what I just experienced. It was crazy. It was unbelievable, and yet, it happened! Now I'm no scientist, nor do I want to be one, but that stuff isn't supposed to be happening in empty volcanoes!

What if that boiling was just excess from molten lava!? I could have been cooked alive!

But as my thoughts raced through my mind, I heard a sound of sirens. Looking up, I saw the boat flashing familiar blue and red lights and I quickly shouted and waved my hands over to them.

I'm saved!

* * *

**_Back at the Sertori House..._ **

"KIMBERLY SERTORI! WHAT WERE YOU DOING ON MAKO ISLAND ALL BY YOURSELF!" Dad exclaimed as he and I got home from the police station.

Or, maybe not! I needed to reel him in before he decided to call Cleo and tell her! I spent enough time in the station and the last thing I needed was to catch a case of familiar deja vu!

Thankfully, my head wound didn't need stitches but had already healed, surprisingly.

"Look, Dad. I'm sorry," I apologized. I saw Sam walking into the room and continued. "I had planned to explore the island while you were gone and lost track of time! And before I realized it, it was nighttime and I needed to get back. I swear, I didn't mean much harm."

I inwardly vomited at my rehearsed apology. It sounded better in my head, but still came off sappy!

But luckily, it seemed to work. Dad calmed down instantly.

"But what were you doing on the island in the first place?" he demanded.

"Well, after Cleo left, everyone was so busy and with late back-to-school shopping don, you and Sam were out and I just wanted to go on a little adventure before school started on Monday!" I told.

Don shook his head. "If you wanted to do that, you should have just asked."

"Look," Sam jumped in, placing her hands on my shoulders, "the way I see it, Kim's back at home, safe and sound. No harm is done. Besides, it's nearly 1 in the morning and I'm sure she could use some sleep after this grand adventure. Isn't that right!"

I just blasted my greatest smile at Dad and nodded in agreement. I _should_ thank Sam for saving my hide, but all the running through the jungle was it for me. I just wanted to sleep forever and be done with it.

Dad just looked at me sternly before giving up on acceptance. "Fine! But I expect you to shower and then in bed ASAP, young lady! And take a shower! You smell of saltwater... You're just like your sister..."

I frowned as he said that last part walking away from me. I knew that comparison was coming, but still, I hated it!

Shaking Sam's shoulders off me without another glance, I walked upstairs and did as instructed for once. I took off my now-damp clothes, took a shower, and finally sprawled out into the bed with the bedsheet over me.

Sleep only but had a minute to take over me and I still had a few stray thoughts left: What just happened on Mako Island? Did the same thing happen to Cleo? Why didn't she tell anybody?

As I felt my eyes drop, I continued to let my newfound findings go through my head. And the more I thought about it, the more Cleo's poem started ringing bells:

" _Darkness is there. But so is light._

_The passage shall lead me_

_towards a light_

_Where at a moon's magic_

_shall take its place_

_The pool comes into view_

_A cauldron of shimmering blue,_

_Silent and still_

_Until the time comes_

_Step in, if you will_

_And look above_

_The moon bestows a gift_

_More than you would know_

_The white light graces the water_

_Bubbles boil_

_Sparkles fly_

_A passing moment_

_It is done_..."

_'"It is done..."'_ I laminated as I closed my eyes. That last sentence spoke out to me in my dreams. The images of water, salt, and the full moon seeing like ambiguous notions behind my eyelids as I dozed off.

But I was certain about one thing:

Whatever happened at Mako...was just getting started.


End file.
